


Nature

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Jakeward, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in his nature to bite but Jacob doesn't have to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Never again”

Jacob rubbed the juncture of his neck and shoulder with a wince. When he pulled his fingers away they were covered with a mixture of blood and vampire venom. He looked up when he felt eyes on him. Edward was looking at him with concern.   
  
“Are you alright?” Edward asked.   
  
“Never again,” Jacob muttered. “You’re never biting me again. It burns like a _bitch_.”


End file.
